


pillow talk

by wingsaloof



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Locked In, M/M, Pillow Fights, Somewhat, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Even when travelling to another country, Banri and Juza can't stop fighting.





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from [my request box](https://odaibako.net/u/wingsaloof)! Anon, thanks a lot for requesting, I hope you enjoy this!  
> "[Banri and Juza] being stuck alone together on a holiday/vacation? Fluff, please."

“Well, thanks for fucking everything up.”

“You say as if you’re not guilty at all.”

Banri leaned against the window, a sigh flying from his lips, humid air blurring the view over the glass. Between skyscrapers, it was possible to see the docks filled with yachts, water spreading over the horizon. A nice place to be, he thought. Too bad they couldn’t leave their room.

Thanks to Tsuzuru’s lover boy (Banri honestly couldn’t remember his name), Mankai Company was once again travelling overseas, this time landing on a city in the south of Australia. Just like when they went to Paris, the previous night was spent watching a play from a local troupe, and today everyone had the day off to do whatever they wanted to.

Except for him and Juza, who were locked inside their room, thanks to a quarrel they had earlier this morning. Between the cake table and the scrambled eggs, Banri mocked Juza for the unbelievable amount of sweets he had on his plate, and instead of letting it go, Juza replied with something equally hitting to Banri. And so, the boys started fighting in the middle of the breakfast buffet, making Izumi wanting to bury herself out of shame.

Thus, that was their punishment, dished out by Sakyo. While everyone was free to go around the city, Banri and Juza would stay back, locked with each other. ‘Hopefully they’ll make up’, they heard the director explaining to the other Autumn Troupe members. Wishful thinking, Banri thought, clicking his tongue while dragging himself back to the room. Sakyo had indeed taken the keys with him, so there was really no way of getting out of there without damaging hotel propriety.

Juza was spread all over his bed, eyes closed, ruminating the scene. He knew that Banri didn’t mean to make him mad, it was just his usual banter, but it was instinct to talk over that shithead. Even if they got to know each other better, it was hard to not fight sometimes – that’s how their relationship is. It was built on that, almost like a habit.

They had grown closer, but in times like this, Juza could see how much they still were apart from each other. Even though he felt it was, indeed, his fault, he couldn’t bring himself to say something, let alone apologize. He knew Banri wouldn’t do it either, so looks like they were condemned to painful silence until Sakyo came to unlock them for dinner.

That is, if he comes back before dinner.

This time, it was Juza who sighed with all his might, pushing away the air in his lungs. Banri didn’t even bother to look at him, apparently more focused on the scenario far away from his range. ‘What’s going on inside Settsu’s head?’, he thought, side-eying his roommate, hoping to not be noticed. For someone who was looking forward to that trip, Banri seemed weirdly calm about the restriction. If this happened back at Veludo Way, maybe he wouldn’t mind it, maybe he’d even enjoy being locked together. But being so far away from home, it felt wrong to see him so quiet. It was making Juza feel like he should do something for his partner, for once.

“Hey.” His voice came out raspy, result of the long silence. Right after saying a single word, Juza regretted opening his mouth. They would only end up fighting again, wouldn’t they? He should calm down, Settsu probably hadn’t even heard him, focused as he was. It was better to pretend he hadn’t said anything…

“What is it?” Banri replied, to his roommate’s despair. “Almost thought you were sleeping.”

“Never mind.” Juza turned away from the window, now facing the wall. Hopefully Settsu would just let it go, maybe he should pretend he was really falling asleep. Closing his eyes with more strength than he should, he didn’t notice footsteps approaching his bed.

“Just spit it out, Hyodo.” Sitting down by his side, Banri sounded much more tired than expected. Without the patience to wait for a reply, he pulled Juza back to his previous position, allowing them to look at each other. “I don’t mind staying locked in here for another day, so you can just say it to my face. I promise I won’t break anything in here except you.” His eyes narrowed, his voice sounding almost strangled, in a forced manner, contradicting his own words. Even if that was the speech of someone who was up for a fight, the way it was projected was half-assed.

“Don’t spend your skills on acting dumb, you idiot.” Juza grunted back, flopping back to being on his left. “Anyone who looks at you can tell that you’re just spewing shit to sound mighty.” His eyes felt heavy, and his own voice sounded distant. He was more tired than he’d like to admit, just the prospect of having to deal with a pissed Settsu made him exhausted. Thankfully that was just all bark, no bite, so he could just dismiss it. “I don’t want to fight either, so just go back to your window and appreciate the view.”

“Really?” If his intention was to sound threatening, it backfired – he sounded more surprised than anything. Even his posture changed to a more relaxed stance, his back curling down, shoulders slumping. If Juza had to assign a feeling to the way Banri uttered that word, it would be something very close to relief, somehow. Settsu was tired, indeed, but if he wasn’t willing to have a fight, then this was a new level of exhaustion.

“You see…” Juza frowned, trying to organize his thoughts. “It’s my…” He could talk just fine with everyone, even with Settsu, so why now, of all times, he couldn’t stop stuttering? He was definitely making a fool of himself in front of his rival. Fuck. He could feel his face getting warmer, that was it, Settsu’s shit-eating grin was growing wider, and he’s doomed.

“What is it, Hyodo? Anything you wanna say?”

Almost spitting out a curse, Juza forcefully swallowed the words that were in the tip of his tongue. If they fought again, things would only get worse. Sakyo wouldn’t them see daylight until they went back to Japan, maybe even later than that. Settsu wouldn’t apologize if his life depended on it, so it was up to him to do something to save them. 

“I don’t want to fight now.” He started it over, a retake of his confession. “Not because I’m not mad at you, but because I really want to get out of here.”

“That’s all?”

Damn that stupid ass.

“Shut the fuck up, Settsu.”

“Hah?” Banri stood up, seeming invigorated. Stepping back to his corner of the room, he adopted a careful stance, ready for both defense and attack. “You wanna fucking go?”

“I told you to shut the fuck up, asshole!” Juza sat up, making the bed creak under him with the sudden weight shift. For a split second, he could feel the electricity in the air, the silence defying gravity and make the planet spin just a little slower, just enough time for Juza to capture Banri’s smile, enough time for his heart to pound loudly, echoing on his eardrums.

Then, a pillow hit his face, forcing Earth back on its axis.

“Take that, you fucker!” Banri’s voice sounded muffled, and before Juza could launch his counterattack, his roommate had already got more weapons, extra pillows from the closet. As they came in his direction, Juza caught the cushions, throwing them back at his opponent, who masterfully dodged every attack by hiding behind his bed. Instead of pressing on, there was only one way to defeat Settsu – change his tactics.

Running across the room, he cornered Banri between the bed and the wall, forcing his rival to climb on the mattress. Taking the moment to stun him with a well thrown pillow, Juza hopped over to Banri’s bed, restraining the boy under himself with a full-body lock. The situation seemed so ridiculous, with pillows all over the floor and feathers flying around. Settsu looked almost surprised with Juza’s win, staring at him with wide eyes. ‘It should be dark outside by now’, he thought, for some reason. The lights in the room were turned off, yet, he could clearly see each one of Banri’s features.

Again in silence, how much time went by as they looked at each other? Were it only mere seconds, or full minutes?

It wasn’t uncomfortable as they would have thought. Juza let go of his hold on Banri, now shifting his weight to his arms, positioned by the sides of Banri’s head. When arguing, they would get as physical as expected, but being so close in a different situation was embarrassing. Banri chuckled, a smile that turned into nervous giggles. Juza’s nerves took a different approach, as he lost every ounce of strength in his trembling legs. The adrenaline rush was gone, his fatigue from before taking over with full force. Giving in, he fell into Banri, who burst into a fit of laughter.

Burying his face in the pillow under Banri’s head, Juza could feel his body completely stiff, frozen up against his roommate’s warmth. Even if his ears were ringing, he couldn’t do anything to stop Settsu’s nervous fit, unable to move. This was getting too damn weird, but somehow, it wasn’t unpleasant, just weird. At least Settsu smelled good, better than he thought it would be, but it would take hours of torture to make him say that out loud.

If it wasn’t for the sound of the door unlocking, they may as well have stayed like that until tomorrow. Juza sat up as soon as possible, hitting his head on the backboard, while Banri snapped out of his trance and started rolling out of the bed. They weren’t fast enough, though, as Sakyo caught all of the action. Silent, his grasp on the doorknob was stronger than average, his expression unable to read. His eyes scanned through the room, watching the feathers and pillows scattered all over the ground, messy beds, closet wide open, both boys with dishevelled clothing and hair.

“Are they okay?” Izumi’s voice could be heard coming from the hallway, right behind him. “They didn’t fight again, did they?”

“It’s not what it seems…” Banri started, but Sakyo interrupted him.

“We’ll talk this over dinner.” Before closing the door, he left a final message. “I want you two downstairs in fifteen minutes. And clean this mess.”

Still somewhat in shock, both boys started moving around, picking stuff from the ground.

“Hey, if we’re going down to have dinner, that means we’re not locked up anymore, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> [meanwhile, kazunari and taichi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8Mwqf6M6xo)
> 
> feel free to request stuff over at [odaibako](https://odaibako.net/u/wingsaloof) and if you wanna talk, hmu at [twitter](http://twitter.com/wingsaloof) or [tumblr](http://makikake.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
